Truth and Dare with Kurobas
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: apa jadinya jika chara Kurobas diberi pertanyaan Truth dan Dare dari Author nista dan pengikutnya? mind to review, Truth and Dare-nya It's Seirin Hell Time! XD next: All Couple! Chara x OC, Yaoi, Yuri, and Straight Truth and Dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth and Dare with Kurobas**

**Chap 1: perkenalan dan nistain author *plak***

**By: DevilFujoshi**

**Rate: M(bisa jadi T sewaktu-waktu)**

**Desclaimer: ini FF punya saya! Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei! Kalau gak suka leave!, OOC, OC(ini punya saya), sho-ai, Gaje, dll.**

**Summary: apa jadinya jika chara Kurobas diberi pertanyaan Truth dan Dare dari Author nista satu ini?**

**Kiseki no Sedai~~~~**

Suatu pagi yang damai dan cerah(menurut pandangan orang), sebuah studio besar tampak terlihat ramai(yaiyalah).

**Author**: pagi Kisedai! XDD

Akashi: pagi chibi author… :v

**Author**: Akashi-sama hiddoi desu QAQ

Akashi: emang aku peduli? :v

**Author**: #pundung

Kise: btw, thor.. tumben lu manggil kita? Biasanya elu numplek(?) di fandom sebelah..?

**Author**: kenapa ya~? Mungkin karena saya jatuh cinta pada Akashi-sama dan Himuro-nee XD

Aomine: bukan karena Imayoshi uke gua?

**Author**: itujugatermasuk!(ini emang disambung kok) Pokoknya saya kembali karena uke kalian semua! XD

Midorima: author yang gak punya pendirian-nodayo…

Murasakibara: *makan snack seperti biasa

**Author**: okeh dibantu oleh dua OC saya! Kita mulai aja! XD

**KISEDAI~~~**

**1. Dare buat Akashi, sekali aja jauh dari gunting selama 8 chapter(itupun kalau sampai) terus pakai baju maid dengan usagi-mimi. By: Karin**

**Author**: OH-MY-GOD-SUN! saya mesti melarikan diri nih! #ngabur

Akashi: *dark aura muncul

**Hatori**: gua kagak tau apa-apa loh ya…

**Hirato**: saya gak ikut-ikutan…

Midorima: siapapun yang bikin ini dare pasti mati digunting-nanodayo…

Murasakibara: kasihan *crush* yang *crush* bikin *crush* ini *crush* dare ya… *makan

Kuroko: saya hanya berdoa dari sini, semoga Karin-san diterima oleh yang maha kuasa…

Kise: semoga saja-ssu..

A(h)omine: eh, tunggu dulu.. tuh yang ngasih dare punya big boom gak? Kalau iya jangan deh,

**Author**: kagak a(h)omine.. :v

A(h)omine: oh, yaudah… BUNUH AJA AKASHI!

Akashi: *siapin gunting super besar*

**Author**: ehhh! Tunggu dulu! Kan dare-nya gak boleh pake gunting selama 8 chapter!

Akashi: *naruh guntinya di panggung* cih, mengganggu saja…

**Author**: fiuh… untung aja, oh jangan lupa baju maid-nya XD

Akashi: setelah dare ini selesai… akan kubunuh orang itu.. *dark aura* *pergi keruang ganti*

GoM(minus Akashi): *nungguin di depan pintu ruang ganti*

Akashi: *keluar dengan baju maid, muka blushing* usa~

GoM(minus Akashi)+**author**: *blushing* mo-moe! O/O

**Author**: oke! Lanjut! XD

**2. Midorima jadi Sebastian Michaelis dan melayani Takao selama 1 chapter! Dan gak boleh pake embel-embel –nanodayo selama cosplay jadi Sebastian! By: Aya Akita**

**Author**: muehehehe... kayaknya seru nih =w=

Midorima: yang bikin dare… akan kushoot-nanodayo

**Author**: muehehe…. Udah Midorima lakukan aja! XD

Takao: iya, Shin-chan… kan Cuma satu chapter aja,

Midorima: diam kau Bakao! Cih… apa boleh buat-nanodayo *ganti baju*

*5 menit kemuadian~*

Midorima: sudah-nanodayo

**Author**+Takao: *mimisan* ka-kakkoi desu~/Shin-chan keren… *pingsan*

Midorima: Takao-sama! Daijoubu desu ka?

Takao: *masih pingsan*

Midorima: *gendong Takao ala Bridal style* Takao-sama! Bertahanlah!

**Hatori**: *seret author ke backstage*

**Hirato**: oke, karena author masih mimisan MC-nya berubah jadi kami! ^^

**Hatori**: oke next!

**3. truth buat Kise! Apa yang lebih kau cintai? Basket, Akashi, atau Kagami? Jelaskan!**

**Hatori**: noh, jawab Kise!

Kise: Ja-

**Hirato**: nah, jawab Kise-san… jangan ambigu ya, kasian authornya nanti fujo-nya kumat..

Kise: itu ga-

**Hatori: **jawab Kise! Lambat banget jawab satu pertanyaan aja! Sebut dong! Jelaskan! Lu cowok kan? Seme kan? Masa' lu kagak bisa jawab!

Kise: *aura yandere keluar* gimana aku bisa jawab kalau kalian motong perkataanku semua-ssu! DX

Aomine: nah, loh… anak orang marah noh… *meluk Imayoshi* #author mimisan(lagi) liat adegan AoIma

**Hatori**: woi, mana pawangnya Kise? Kasamatsu!

Kasamatsu: panggil pakai –senpai! *lempar **Hatori** pakai sandal entah milik siapa

**Hatori**:cih… dasar, udah.. urus aja sana peliharaanmu itu!

Kasamatsu: hah, apa boleh buat *berjalan kearah Kise* KISE! BERHENTI MENJADI YANDERE ATAU KAU KUTENDANG!

Kise: *mingkem* go-gomennasai! Kasamatsu-senpai! *bow*

Kasamatsu: sudah selesai…

**Hirato**: hebat.. dalam sekejap aja,

**Hatori**: kise jadi mirip anak anjing =,=

Akashi: Ryouta! Lanjutkan jawabanmu…

Kise: a-ah.. aku hampir lupa-ssu, jadi jawabanya basket-ssu! Alasannya kalau aku pilih Akashicchi, nanti aku dibunuh secara brutal oleh Rakuzan Team-ssu. Kalau pilih Kagamicchi… itu sama saja dengan menggali kubur sendiri-ssu.. =_=

**Hirato**: aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kise-san memilih basket.. *lirik Kasamatsu*

Kasamatsu: ada apa liat-liat? *pasang muka seram*

**Hirato**: ti-tidak apa-apa kok… *takut liat Kasamatsu*

**4. Truth! Siapa cinta pertama kalian dan kapan kalian melakukan "itu" dan dengan siapa? By: Suzuki Daichi**

**Hirato**: pe-pertanyaan ini hentai! *tutup mata*

**Hatori**: che! Masa' gini aja pake tutup mata lu! Biasa aja kali… lebih parah si Author noh, di FB komen sama temannya ampe bahasa vulgarnya diketik juga :v

Akashi: orang fujoshi macam dia emang gak bisa ditolong lagi… =_=

**Hirato**: ba-baiklah silahkan dijawab semuanya... mulai dari kapten Akashi-san

Akashi: aku…? Hmm.. cinta pertamaku, Nijimura-senpai, soal yang seperti itu… sampai saat ini belum pernah melakukannya,

**Hatori**: Akashi ternyata masih virgin toh, lumayan buat jadi koleksiku =w=

**Hirato**: *lempar bola basket ke Hatori* HENTAI! Lanjut ke mantan wakil kapten Midorima-san

Midorima: aku? First love-ku Akashi dono, kalau hal yang seperti itu pernah sekali melakukannya kemarin dengan master Takao.. *naikkan kacamata*

Takao: *blushing*

**Hatori**: ohhh… pastinya Midorima yang Seme =w=, oke lanjut ke Murasakibara.

Murasakibara: eh? Aku… *buka bungkus keripik kentang yang ke-3* mungkin Aka-chin, kalau yang itu *crush* belum pernah *crush*…

Aomine: fist love-ku Tetsu! Aku sepertinya pernah melakukannya dengan Tetsu… *korek-korek kuping*

Kuroko: first love-ku juga Aomine-kun, jawabanku juga sama kaya' Aomine-kun

Kise: kalau aku Akashicchi-ssu! Dan, sampai sekarang masih virgin-ssu!

Nijimura: pertamanya si Akashi, tapi sekarang si Haizaki. Pernah sering malah diruang ganti bareng si bocah busuk(Haizaki)…

Haizaki: SIALAN! GAK USAH DIBOCORIN NAPA! *Tsundere mode: on*

**Hirato**: wah, sebagian dari kalian ada yang masih virgin ya, ^^

**Hatori**: lanjut ke dare! Prepare your self guys! XD

GoM: *merinding duluan*

**5. Dare! Cium orang yang ada disebelahmu! By: Suzuki Daichi**

Akashi: DAFUQ! Nih orang minta digunting ya! *emosi*

**Hirato**: Akashi-san ingat dare-mu.. =_=

Kise: aku tidak mau-ssu! Nanti aku jadi hitam kayak Aominecchi-ssu! *nunjuk Aomine di sebelah kirinya*

Aomine: kayak gue mau aja nyium elo! Mending nyium Imayoshi baby! *kiss bye ke Imayoshi*

Imayoshi: eh, maaf… anda siapa ya? Emang kita kenal? *muka polos*

Aomine: *pundung di pojokan*

Murasakibara: hah? dicium mido-chin? Ogah… mending dicium maibou dan muro-chin!

Midorima: memangnya saya mau nyicium anda? Lebih baik nyicium Takao-sama!

**Hatori**: udah kelamaan! Cium dipipi doang kok! Gak disuruh nyium dibibir, gue aja jijik liatnya :p

Kuroko: kalau aku sih tidak masalah, soalnya orang yang disebelahku Akashi-kun…

Akashi: aku gak masalah dicium Tetsuya, tapi kalau mencium Aomine, lebih baik aku mencium Kagami. Kalau nyium Aomine, nanti gue ikut-ikutan dekil kayak dia…

Aomine: oh, jadi ngejek nih maksunya? *emosi*

Akashi: aku gak ngejek kok, *yandere kumat*

Kuroko: sepertinya dare ini tidak bisa dilakukan…

**Hirato**: yah, bisa dilihat darisini..

Aomine+Akashi: *masih berantem*

Nijimura: *cium pipi Haizaki*

Haizaki: *blushing* (nih bocah daritadi blushing mulu… dasar Tsundere =_=)

**Hatori**: NEXT!

**Catt author: posisi duduk member GoM (Kuroko-Akashi-Aomine-Kise-Midorima-Murasakibara-Nijimura-Haizaki)**

**6. Truth! Untuk Haizaki-kun! Sedalam apa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya untuk Nijimura-san! By: Hairyuu Murasakimikado**

Haizaki: woho~ ada juga pertanyaan buat gue! WHAT?! Apaan nih maksudnya?! Minta dibunuh nih orang!

**Hatori**: alah, tsundere amat lu… jawab gitu aja susah banget, jawab cepetan noh.. sebelum si author bangkit..

**Author**: *bangkit* hah? Ada yang manggil saya?

Kise: nah, kan orang yang disebutkan udah bangkit beneran-ssu.. =,=

**Hatori**: salah si Haizaki juga! Kenapa pake lama ngejawab…

Haizaki: hah?! Gue lagi?! Lu tuh yang men-summon tuh orang..

**Author**: Hirato, selama saya tak ada apa yang terjadi?

**Hirato: **liat aja di pertanyaan sebelumnya.. ^^;;

**Author**: Haizaki, jawab pertanyaan orang sana!

Haizaki: cih, emang lu siapa? Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh gue? =_=

Nijimura: woi, bocah busuk! Jawab aja kenapa? Atau mau gue tonjok lagi? *kepalkan tangan*

**Author**: KYYAAAA! NIJIMURA-SAMA! *nosebleed(lagi)*

Aomine: jiah… dia balik pingsan… =_=

Kuroko: *seret author buat dikubur*

Akashi: nah, Haizaki JAWAB!

Haizaki: cih, apa boleh buat.. jawaban gue KAGAK ADA(sebenernya ada, dasar tsundere =_=). DIA NYEBELIN SOK HEBAT PADAHAL AKU JAUH LEBIH HEBAT DARI DIA! *ditinju Nijimura*

Nijimura: jangan sok hebat bocah busuk,

**Hirato**: sepertinya kita harus mempercepat ini.. ^^;;

**7. Dare! Haizaki pakai kalung untuk anjing lalu diajak jalan-jalan sama Nijimura sambil merangkak seperti anjing di tengah kota! By: Hairyuu Murasakimikado**

Haizaki: APA?! KAMVRET! MASA' ORANG KEREN MACAM GUE MESTI NGELAKUIN BEGITUAN?! GAK! GAK MAU! ITU NANTI MERUSAK CITRA GUE!

Kuroko: loh, memangnya apa merusak citra kamu Haizaki-kun… kan kamu "peliharaan" Nijimura-senpai..

Kagami: nah, dengerin apa kata uke gue!

**Hatori**: Kagami.. lu bukan member GoM, gak usah komen!

Kagami: loh, si Haizaki juga bukan anak GoM kenapa dia boleh?

**Hatori**: kan dia yang disuruh, bukan kamu BAKAgami =,=

Kagami: siapa yang kau maksud BAKAgami? *masuk zone*

**Hatori**: yang nanya *aura yandere keluar*

Kagami+**Hirato**: *berkelahi di lapangan basket*

**Hirato**: sudah, jangan ribut terus… ayo lanjutkan Haizaki-kun lajutkan… *noleh ke Haizaki*

Haizaki: *babak belur, pakai kalung anjing, merangkak jadi anjing,*

Midorima: tadi dia diseret Nijimura dono, lalu saat kembali sudah jadi seperti itu…

**Hirato**: *cengo* e-eh… ummm… baiklah Haizaki-san sudah melakukan Dare-nya, kita lanjut ke lainnya

**8. Truth untuk semua member GoM! Siapa yang pengen kalian nikahi? By: Thania Monica**

**Hirato**: baik, dimulai dari paling ujung Murasakibara-san

Murasakibara: aku? Tentu saja Muro-chin, *ngejar Himuro*

Himuro: *lari keluar studio*

**Hirato**: lanjut ke Midorima-san,

Midorima: aku? Jawabanku mungkin Takao-sama *muka datar*

Takao: *blushing*

**Hirato**:lan~jut~!

Kise: aku-ssu? Jawabanku Kasamatsu-senpai!

Kasamatsu: kenapa namaku yang disebut? =_=;;

**Hirato**: kan, anda pacarnya…

Kasamatsu: hah?! Sejak kapan gue jadi pacarnya *nunjuk Kise*

Kise: senpai hiddoi-ssu QAQ

**Hatori**: wah, ada yang ketularan tsundere-nya Midorima(nanodayo) nih….

**Hirato**: itu –nanodayo maksudnya apa? =_=

**Author**: *numpang lewat, culik Imayoshi, Akashi, dan Himuro*

Kagami: tadi si author fujo itu lewat tadi… tunggu…. WOI AUTHOR! KEMBALIKAN TATSUYA! *ngejar author*

Murasakbara: are? Muro-chin? *noleh ke tempat duduk Himuro, sadar kalau Himuro diculik Author* AUTHOR GOBLOK! KEMBALIKAN MURO-CHIN! *ikut ngejar author bareng Kagami*

Reo: Sei-chan! WOI AUTHOR O'ON! BALIKIN SEI-CHAN GUE! *ikut ngejar author*

Hayama&Eikichi: *ikutan ngejar author*

**Hatori**: wah, si author tukang rusuh aja nih… =_=

**Hirato**: oke, udah lanjut deh…

Aomine: kalau gue sih… tentu saja Imayoshi honey… wait, tunggu.. mana istri gue?! WOI AUTHOR SESAT! BALIKIN BINI GUE! *ngejar author*

**Hirato**: karena Akashi-san masih diculik author bodoh, jadi kita loncat ke Kuroko-san

Kuroko: *dark aura keluar*

**Hirato**: kuroko-san… kenapa?

Kuroko: kagami-kun lebih milih Himuro-san daripada aku… *ngejar Kagami*

Nijimura: gue? Si bocah busuk itu..

Haizaki *blushing parah* a-aku sama se-seperti si Nijimura-san… =/=

**Hatori**: dasar NijiHai… tapi kasian si author ya… bakalan dibunuh brutal nih… =_=

**9. Duduk dipangkuan orang ingin kalian nikahi selama 1 chapter! (Uke harus duduk dipangkuan Seme-nya) by: Thania Monica**

**Hirato**: kayaknya yang bisa ngelakuin nih Dare Cuma Pasangan KiKasa, NijiHai dan MidoTaka deh =_=

Kise: *mangku Kasamatsu*

Nijimura: *mangku Haizaki sambil peluk Haizaki dari belakang*

Midorima: *mangku Takao dengan tenangnya*

Kasamatsu+Haizaki+Takao: *blushing+meleleh ditempat*

**Hatori**: walah… malah blushing semua =_=

**Hirato**: oke, lanjut..!

**10. Truth untuk Kuroko! Kuroko pernah nonton Bokep? By: RaniCiel**

**Hatori**: lah, orang orang yang ditanya gak ada… =_=

**Hirato**: kita Tanya ke Kise-san…

Kise: aku-ssu? Jawabannya kayaknya belum pernah-ssu… soalnya dirumah Kurokocchi gak ada majalah bokep sama filem biru-ssu

Kasamatsu: cieee… mantannya tau ya, :v

Kise: senpai~ QAQ

**Hirato**: jadi, kuroko-san belum pernah nonton bokep?

Kise: jawabannya belum-ssu! ^O^

**Hatori**: oke kita lanjut ke dare!

**11. dare untuk Midorima! Pakai kontak lens!**

**Hatori**: kasihan si MidoriMie Ayam… sudah disuruh jadi siapa tuh yang di Kurohitsuji?

**Hirato**: yang butler cakep itu kan? Si Sebastian?

**Hatori**: ya… pokoknya itulah… sekarang disuruh pakai kontak lens… kasihansi MidoriMie Ayam tek-tek :v

Kise: tapi bahaya juga loh **Hatori**, kalau Midorimacchi pakai kontak lens… bisa-bisa nih studio bisa banjir darah..

**Hatori**: eh, iya juga ya… yaudah daripada gue disuruh author sesat satu itu ngepel studio yang GEEEEDDDDEEEEEEEE banget ini, mending gak usah deh… :v

**Hirato**: gak boleh begitu! Namanya dare ya harus dilakukan!

Aomine: alah… rempong amat, udah Mie Ayam jamuran(maksudnya si Midorima) lakukan darenya noh! *lempar Kontak lens*

**Hatori**: loh, lo udah balik Aomine? Mana si author? *celingak-celinguk*

Aomine: ohh.. si author tuh… lagi diseret sama team Rakuzan :v *ngupil

**Author**: *babak belur* yo'

**Hirato+Hatori**: AUTHOR! WAJAHMU KENAPA NAK! *shock*

Himuro: tadi saya liat si author digebukin sama Team Rakuzan, habis itu Atsushi, Taiga, Aomine-san, dan Kuroko-san ikut-ikutan gebukin si Author.. akhirnya jadi gitu…

Aomine: itulah akibat dari menculik baby honey sweety lovely Imayoshi gue…

Imayoshi: ada baskom gede gak? Mau muntah nih… *hueekk*

Aomine: *pundung*

**Hirato**: yang sabar ya Aomine-san *puk puk Aomine*

**Hatori**: btw, si Mie Ayam hijau daun itu gimana?

Midorima: sudah selesai *pakai kontak lens hijau*

Takao: SHIN-CHAN! AJI GILE CAKEP BANGET MELELEH AKU LIAT KAMU SEGANTENG ITU SHIN-CHAN! CIUSAN! MIMISAN GUE! #mimisan

**Hatori**: si Takao lebay amat ya… ini udah habis ya? =_=

**Hirato**: udah bang, ini yang terakhir…

**Author**: o-oke lah… kalau begitu.. untuk chapter selanjutnya… anak-anak Seirin! Jadi bagi reviewer kalau mau ToD-nya masuk minimal 1 orang I Truth dan 1 Dare! XD

**Hirato+Hatori**: JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YA~ XD

TBC*dengan elitnya*


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth and Dare with Kurobas**

**Chap 2: Seirin Team!**

**By: DevilFujoshi**

**Rate: T(bisa jadi T sewaktu-waktu) #nah loh**

**Desclaimer: ini FF punya saya! Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei! Kalau gak suka leave!, OOC, OC(ini punya saya), sho-ai, Gaje, maaf kata-kata yang kasar, dll.**

**Summary: apa jadinya jika chara Kurobas diberi pertanyaan Truth dan Dare dari Author nista dan pengikutnya?**

**Seirin~~~~**

**Author**: aaaaaaallllllllllllloooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~ minna san! XD

Reader: oh, halo thor, *muka tembok*

**Hirato**: loh, thor? Kok kamu disini? Bukannya kamu harusnya di RS sekarang?

**Author**: hah? Buat apa? O.o

**Hirato**: loh, bukannya author korban tabrakan kereta api dengan truk pertamina? Itu kulitnya ampe gosong gitu gara-gara kebakar api… :v

**Author**: bukan… ini dari lahir udah hitam… tapi saya gak DAKI-an kaya' AHOmine =_=

Aomine: ada apa namaku disebut-sebut…?

**Hatori**: woi, AHOmine DAKIan… ngapain lo disitu?

Aomine: ya, nonton lah.. sekalian mau liat si Tetsu… *muka mesum*

Imayoshi: bang, siap-siap… gak ada "jatah" setahun penuh *senyum evil* ^_^

Aomine: *sujud dikaki Imayoshi* maafkan saya… m(_ _)m

**Author**: ini FF lama-lama mulai ngaco deh(bukannya emang dari awal udah ngaco ya.. =_=). Oke kita mulai aja! XD

**Dari: BakaFujo**

**Boleh dare sama truth berapa banyak nih? Soalnya saya mau ngasih ke semua yang ada di Seirin XD /woy**

**Author**: sebanyak banyak-nya boleh kok XD #digebukin

**1. Truth untuk Hyuga-senpai. Hyuga-senpai, Hyuga-senpai pacaran sama Kiyoshi-senpai kan? Iya kan? Iya kann?**

Hyuuga: demi seluruh action figure sengoku basara! Gue mah, kagak demen sama Kiyoshi! Apalagi kalau gue ama Kiyoshi, gue jadi UKE! Nggak! Gue maunya jadi SEME! Dan, lagi… kalau gue ama Kiyoshi itu sama aja gue minta dibunuh sama anak buahnya(a.k.a babu) si Hanamiya!

**Author**: jadi, Hyuuga-san gak suka sama Kiyoshi-san?

Hyuuga: bukan gak suka lagi, gue mah BENCI sama si Kiyoshi itu *nunjuk Kiyoshi yang lagi mangku Hanamiya(secara paksa)*

**Author**: *mimisan liat adegan KiyoHana* O/O *author diseret oleh Riko ke Backstage*

Kiyoshi: ada apa nunjuk-nunjuk aku Hyuuga?

Hyuuga: hah?! Lu gak baca tuh, pertanyaan diatas?! Noh, baca noh…!

Kiyoshi: oohhh… jadi selama ini kau suka denganku? Tapi, maaf ya Hyuuga.. cintaku hanya untuk Hanamiya seorang…*cieee~*

Hanamiya: kenapa lagi namaku yang dibawa-bawa! Lepaskan aku brengsek!

Kiyoshi: seperti biasa mulutmu memang tajam ya.. Ma-ko-to~ *kissu Hanamiya, gendong ala bridal style, jalan ke backstage*

**Hatori+Hirato**: *minum teh…*

Kagami: nih, dua bocah malah minum teh… =_=

**Hatori**: habisnya si Hyuuga asik sendiri dengan pertengkarannya dengan Kiyoshi… yah, karena gue lagi males yah diamkan aja, nanti diam sendiri…

Midorima: masalah bukan itu-nanodayo! Itu liat noh di backstage! Si Author lagi ngapain-nodayo!

**Author**: *baru bangkit* *foto-foto adegan KiyoHana lagi rate M*

Riko: eh, jeng… jangan lupa kalau udah dicetak dibagi-bagi ya… kan lumayan buat refensi doujin yaoi KiyoHana(walah, diam-diam Riko kantoku fujoshi =_=)

Momoi: ehh, jeng ada koleksi video yaoi KagaKuro, AoKaga, AoIma, AoKuro sama AoKi gak?(yang ini sama juga =_=)

**Author**: oke! Mau yang mana R-18 atau dari malam-pagi? *muka fujo* =w=+

Momoi: yang mana aja boleh! Yang penting YAOI*banzai!*! XD

Hyuuga: thor! Elu malah foto-foto disini! Balik ke stage sana! *clutch time-nya muncul*

**Author**: ihh… Hyuuga ganggu aja kesenangan orang lain! *cemberut pundung di bawah kaki Imayoshi*

Aomine: elu ngapain di Kaki (calon)Istri gue?! Huss.. husss… cari tempat lain sana!

**Author**: cih, ganggu kesempatan orang lain aja! *ngumpet dibawah kursi Akashi*

Reo: ini lagi si bocah SD! Ngapain lo dibawah kursi Sei-chan gue?! Jauh-jauh sana!

**Author**: *JLEB!* bocah… SD… Bocah…. SD… *pundung di ujung tembok*

Riko: yah.. karena si Author pundung di pojokan dan si dua bocah itu malah santai-santai minum teh dan nyemil.. jadi MC-nya saya dan Momoi! XD

Momoi: uhh yeah! Kali ini jangan harap kalian bisa melarikan diri XDD

Seirin: (prepare for die now guys..!)

**2. Dare untuk Mitobe-senpai! Mitobe-senpai harus ngomong panjang x lebar = volume(?) kayak Kise di satu chapter!**

Riko: demi seluruh fans nigou didunia ini! Ini mah gak mungkin bisa dilakuin! DX

Mitobe: ~~~~~~~ *bisik ke Riko*

Momoi: dia bilang apa? O.o

Riko: katanya dia gak bisa ngelakuin ini karena dia GAK PUNYA SEIYUU! DX

Momoi: jadi gimana dong? =_=

Riko: apa boleh buat kita SKIP ini dare.. =_=

Reader: *kecewa

**3. Truth untuk Furi-chan! Furi-chan, jujur deh dari hatimu yang terdalam, kamu punya perasaan sama Aka-kun kan? Ya kann?**

Riko+Momoi: KYAAA! AKAFURI!

Riko: nah, jawablah Furihata-kun! Ayo! Cepat! Jawab! XD *fujo-nya kumat*

Furihata: umm… itu.. sebenarnya iya…

Riko+Momoi: KYYAAA! BENERKAN! AKAFURI ITU REAL! XD

Furihata: tunggu dulu, belum selesai.. me-memang benar saya ada perasaan dengan Akashi-san tapi… _ *liat Reo yang udah asah golok*

Momoi: tapi..?

Furihata: saya gak mau mati sia-sia dibunuh oleh Reo-san T_T

Reo: eh, chihuahua! Awas lu berani menyentuh Sei-chan… DIE! *peluk Akashi*

Akashi: nyan~? Master Reo? *wajah polos*

Reo: *mimisan* se-Sei-chan imut banget… ayo kita secepatnya menikah! #dilempar sama Hayama dan Mayuzumi ke laut

Hayama: yang boleh menikah dengan Akashi Cuma aku seorang!

Mayuzumi: no, no, no, aku yang boleh menikahi Akashi! Lihat! Ini adalah surat ijin menikahi Akashi! Dan sudah ditanda tangani dan stempel perusahaan dan keluarga Akashi yaitu, Ayahnya! Muahahaha.. XD

Hayama: darimana kau mendapatkannya?!

Mayuzumi: dari hasil melamar Akashi dong~ #bangga

Nebuya: cih, surat gitu bangga.. coba gue! Nih, Surat Ijin Menghamili Akashi! XDD

Hayama+Mayuzumi: WHA- #pundung bareng author

Riko: tim Rakuzan berisik banget ya… =_=

Momoi: tapi itu loh.. surat ijin Menikahi Akashi, Menghamili Akashi apa gak WOW gitu? XD

Riko: curiga bapaknya ngijinkan anaknya kawin sama anak-anak abstrak(?) Rakuzan XD

Momoi: bisa jadi, bisa jadi, tidak, tidak, ya, ya! *malah jadi main eatbulaga =_=*

Riko: oke, NEXT!

**4. Dare untuk Kaga-chan! Cium Aonyan mesra didepan semua orang HAHAHAHA- /modusterselubung**

Riko: oho~ siapapun yang bikin ini saya berterima kasih banget! Akkhhh AOKAGA feels! XD

Momoi: ayo, mana Aomine-kun! AHOmine DAKIan! Cepet turun kesini!

Aomine: berisik lo Satsuki! Gue lagi bikin anak dulu dengan baby Imayoshi!

Riko+Momoi: WHAT?! Elu bilang apa?!

Aomine: gue bilang gue lagi bikin anak!

Riko+Momoi: author! ada adegan Rate M disini!

**Author**: APA?! MANA? *siapin kamera*

Riko: noh, di kursi penonton barisan Too team!

**Author**: tunggu disana! Jangan begerak dulu AHOmine! Gue mau rekam!

Momoi: thor, tunggu! Aku ikut! XD

Kagami: trus, Dare-nya?

Riko: umm… thor! Ini Dare kayak mana?

**Author**: lakuin aja! Biar bisa threesome! *dasar author sesat =_=*

Kagami: kantoku.. itu author boleh di lempar gak? =_=

Riko: jangan! Nanti nih FF gak lanjut woi!

Kuroko: Kagami-kun… semangat ya, :)

Kagami: o-oke /

Riko: Ka-KagaKuro moment! That's imut banget ahhh~ aku bisa mengerti kenapa si author suka stress liat para uke kurobas… XD

Kagami: *jalan kearah bangku Too Team, cari Aomine, langsung Kissu dibibir, lari turun ke stage* ini bisa menjadi hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku =/=

Hyuuga: yang sabar Kagami…

Riko: oke, kita lupain aja si Author dan Momoi.. NEXT!

**5. Dare untuk Riko-kantoku! Riko-kantoku harus berperingai imut-imut dan manis kaya Sastuki-san!**

Hyuuga: yang ini mah serem banget! Bisa mimpi buruk ini

Koganei: semoga yang bikin nih dare, bisa tidur dengan tenang*woi*

Riko: emang kenapa? Kan Cuma berperingai doang, emang aneh ya..

Izuki: Riko.. lebih baik gak usah kamu lakukan… bisa-bisa nih gedung runtuh liat seringai-mu =_=

Kiyoshi: *habis Rate M dengan Hanamiya* emang bisa ya, seringai Riko bikin gedung runtuh.. O.o

Hyuuga: D'AHO! Ya iyalah! kalau Kantoku yang ngelakuin, pastinya bisa!

Kiyoshi: hah?! Gimana caranya tuh..?

Koganei: jangan Tanya aku… -w-

Tsuchida: apalagi aku.. -_-

Kuroko: saya tidak tahu juga.. -_-

Riko: *mencoba menyeringai ala Momoi* eh iya ya, kok seram keliatannya =_=

Hyuuga: kan? Apa coba gue bilang =_=

Izuki: lanjut nih?

Riko: lanjut!

**6. Truth untuk Izuki-senpai! Izuki-senpai sebenarnya punya crush kan sama Moriyama-senpai? HAYO NGAKU!**

Izuki: nah, sekarang aku yang kena, jawabannya mungkin.. aku masih bimbang sih…

Moriyama: Shun honey~!

Hyuuga: shimatta! Si Hutan Gunung(Mori= hutan, Yama= gunung) ada disini! *gendong Izuki, bawa lari ke backstage*

Riko: KYAAA! HyuuZuki moment! XD #mimisan parah

Kuroko: kantoku pingsan.. -_-

Kagami: kalau begitu kita bawa ke belakang aja!

Kuroko: lalu MC-nya siapa?

Kagami: kita-kita aja… :)

Alex: jangan! Sini! Biar aku aja yang jadi MC! By the way, dua OC author itu pada kemana?

Kagami: noh, masih nyemil bareng Murasakibara

**Hirato**: ada apa? Aku gak bisa jadi MC kalau gak makan dulu…

Kagami: elu tuh yang aneh! Makan nasi sana!

**Hatori**: gak ada nasi, adanya pizza!

Alex: You Don't Say! Makan yang bisa dimakan sana! :v

**Hatori+Hirato**: INI LAGI MAKAN :v

Alex: lol, oke NEXT!

**7. Dare untuk Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun harus bilang 'AKU CINTA KISE' sekuat tenaga didepan Aonyan(?) /lahkok**

Alex: oh my god! This is impossible!

Hyuuga: berhenti memakai bahasa asing!

Alex: okay, jadi silahkan lakukan Dare-mu Kuroko…

Kuroko: baiklah.. *jalan kearah Aomine*

Aomine: ada apa Tetsu?

Kuroko: *tarik napas dalam-dalam* AKU CINTA KISE! *teriak sekencangnya*

Aomine: *cengo* hah?

Kise: *meleleh* kokoroku-ssu… O/O

Kasamatsu: *ngomong ke tim Kaijou lainnya* dia bukan teman kita…

Kise: senpai~ kenapa kau sering jahat padaku-ssu? QAQ

Kasamatsu: emang, kamu siapa ya?

Kise: senpai~ QAQ

Alex: okay, NEXT

**By: Kisafuuma**

**Dare! ****Kuroko, tolong kamu keep smile (bukan yks lho ya) selama satu chapter. meski yandere mode pun harus tetep senyum. kalo ngga, ga kukasih milkshake lho.**

Kuroko: kisafuuma-san, kalau saya boleh jujur… meskipun anda tidak memberikan saya milkshake, tapi saya sudah punya persediaan milkshake dari Kagami-kun, jadi kalau saya sudah kehabisan milkshake saya bisa minta dari Kagami-kun. Tapi kalau anda meminta saya untuk tersenyum, maka saya akan terus tersenyum untuk anda :)

Riko+Momoi: ambiGAY! AmbiGAY! XD (dua orang ini tukang rusuh aja =_=)

Kuroko: maksud saya, meskipun kisafuuma-san tidak memberi saya milkshake saya bisa membuatnya bersama Kagami-kun, kan kagami-kun bisa membuat milkshake.

Momoi: ohhh… kirain "milkshake" itu… =w=

Alex: hush, nanti fangirl-nya jangan sekarang. Kerja dulu sana!

Riko+Momoi: huuu… fujoshi kecewa~ reader kecewa~ author(?) kecewa~ =3=

Alex: udah lupain aja dua makhluk itu, kita lanjut ke dare/truth selanjutnya!

**By: Rei Kageyama**

**1. dare: buat Hyuga Junpei, CIUM KIYOSHI TEPPEI SAMPAI TEPAR! (NP: kasihani orang ini masih bocah~#USO dan juga fans berat KiyoHyuu)**

Hyuuga: kenapa harus sama si Kiyoshi mulu sih? Emang gue cocok ama Kiyoshi? =_=

Riko: cocok, cocok BANGET lagi! XD

Hyuuga: astaga kantoku… =_=

Momoi: kok, berdiri disitu? Udah lakuin Dare-nya… lumayan loh, buat fanservice XD

Hyuuga: NAJIS!

Kiyoshi: jahatnya kamu Hyuuga bilang najis gitu ke aku T_T

Hyuuga: lu udah punya Hanamiya ngapain gue dibawa-bawa juga?!

Kiyoshi: dengan keadaan Hanamiya yang pingsan gitu?

Hyuuga: astaga! Elu kasar banget sama orang! Minggir gua mau ngangkat nih orang ke lapangan…

Kiyoshi: emang mau diapain?

Hyuuga: mau dibuanglah! *lempar Hanamiya ke lapangan*

Kirisaki Daichi team: KAPTEN!

**2. truth: Izuki Shun siapa cinta pertamamu? apa kau pernah nonton ''H''? apa reaksimu? dengan siapa kau menonton?**

Alex: astaga, lagi-lagi pertanyaannya membahayakan jiwa…

Riko: nah, Izuki-kun! Jawablah!

Momoi: Izuki-san belum kembali sejak insiden dibawa lari oleh Hyuuga-san

Riko: jangan-jangan…

Momoi: ya, itu bisa jadi…

Alex: bahaya kalau fans tahu hal ini terjadi…

Riko: apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Izuki: apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?

Momoi: ah, itu loh tentang Izuki-san yang mungkin saat ini tengah "dimakan" oleh Hyuuga-san…

Alex: aku hanya bisa berturuk duka, semoga Izuki besok bisa jalan dengan benar…

Izuki: *nggak ngerti* (author ngebayangi innocent Izuki) Hyuuga, sekarang apa yang terjadi?

Hyuuga: huh? Itu loh pertanyaan untukmu.. sekarang jawab,

Izuki: etto, sampai sekarang aku belum pernah menonton yang seperti itu… tapi, kalau nonto film yang bertema sengoku aku sering menotonnya bersama Hyuuga, dia punya banyak kaset bertema sengoku.

Kuroko: lalu? Kalau seandainya senpai menonton yang seperti itu, apa reaksi senpai?

Izuki: mungkin, aku akan lari secepat mungkin…

Trio fujoshi(Alex+Momoi+Riko): terlalu innocent…

Kuroko: trus, cinta pertama Izuki-senpai siapa?

Izuki: ehh? Ci-cinta pertamaku… *blushing* a-ada sih…

Trio fujoshi: siapa? Siapa?

Izuki: *lirik Hyuuga* *blushing lagi* mo-Moriyama-san…

Kuroko: saya tidak percaya… ngomongnya Moriyama-san, tapi liriknya ke Hyuuga-senpai… senpai, kalau memang suka dua-duanya gak apa kok… Kuroko jadi bijak,

Kagami: Kuroko, sejak kapan kau jadi bijak seperti itu? =_=

Kuroko: sejak aku mencintai Kagami-kun… #ciee.. gombalnya kumat XD

Kagami: #blushing… o-oi, yang seme disini siapa sih? =/=

Alex: oke, di tinggalkan saja ini… lama-lama otak author mulai salah jalur… _

**By: Akira Yui**

**4. ****Author-san! Boleh ikutan gak! Boleh ya.**

**Author**: boleh ayo silahkan~ XD

**Untuk Reo-nee. Ne, Reo-nee kan cinta tu ama Sei-chan, Reo-nee berani gak berhubungan sama Sei-chan?****  
****Kalo bisa buktikan ya #di gebukin**

Alex: are? Ini kan lagi fandom Seirin ya… kok, Rakuzan masuk ya?

**Author**: kenapa? Gak apa kok, yang penting ada Truth dan Dare :v

Riko: author yang gak punya pendirian… :v

**Author**: biarin :p

Momoi: trus, ini dijawab gak?

**Author**: jawab dong sesuai motto saya! **"kalau ada pertanyaan, harus dijawab"** gak bener

Alex: motto-mu gak ada artinya thor,

**Author**: udah! Jangan banyak ngomong! Ayo Reo! Jawab nih Truth!

Hayama: Reo-nee gak ada~

Mayuzumi: Reo-san belum kembali dari laut~

Nebuya: dia sampai sekarang belum balik~

Akashi: Reo kembali sampai sekarang nya~… #cemas

**Author**: #mimisan liat Akashi in Neko mode…

Riko: mimisan lagi? =-=

**Author**: gi-gimana gak mimisan kalau liat Akashi yang moe begitu? -,,-

Momoi: thor, lap dulu darahnya...

**Author**: oke.. *jalan ke backstage*

Reo: *baru kembali dari laut* Sei-chan~ lihat ini! Kou-chan dan Chi-chan melemparku ke laut! *peluk Akashi*

Akashi: master Reo baik-baik saja nya~? O.o

Reo: #mimisan parah

Riko: Reo-san! Sebelum pingsan, jawab dulu truth ini!

Reo: oke! Jawabannya Pengen pake BANGET kalau perlu! Kalau berhubungan dengan Sei-chan itu udah pasti! Apalagi berakhir dengan pelaminan, punya anak dengan Sei-chan itu sudah pasti! Bukti? Oke! Nih lihat surat ijin "memakan" Sei-chan! XD

Trio fujoshi: ehh?! Surat memakan Akashi?! MINTA VIDEO-NYA NANTI REO-SAMA!

Reo: fufufu~ tunggu saja tanggal mainnya~ =w=+

Trio fujoshi: OKE!

Akashi: Master Reo~ Aishiteru-nya~ #peluk Reo erat-erat X3

Reo: #mimisan, pingsan

Alex: ara, ara~ dia pingsan… =,=

Riko: yang ini masih normal, liat yang dibelakang stage.. #nunjuk **Author**

Momoi: seorang Akashi Mania kayak dia, nanti bisa bangkit lagi… gak usah ditolong :v

Alex: oke! NEXT!

**By: ****Kikunohana Ao**

**5. ****NijiHai sama MidoTaka nya yang banyak dong /nak. Numpang ngasih dare yak: Kise bacain kasamatsu puisi cinta sambil cossu jadi Subaru Sakamaki dari fandom sebelah /?**

Riko: karena ini masih Seirin jadi belum ada NijiHai sama MidoTaka-nya… jadi nantikan chap selanjutnya yang Random~ All Couple.. All Genre(lebih tepatnya Humornya aja) ada disini~

Momoi: oke~ Ki-chan~ udah selesai ganti baju belum~?

Alex+Riko: sejak kapan?!

Kise: uiii-ssu~ maaf belum sama sekali,

Riko: kukira sudah… =_=

**Author**: btw, ini yang dimaksud Subaru yang mana ya? O.o

Riko: yang dari fandom sebelah~..

**Author**: fandom sebelah itu banyak, dan namanya Subaru aja banyak… Subaru mana nih?

Momoi: Subaru yang main di anime Harem itu loh~

**Author**: anime Harem mah banyak AHO! Yang mana Brother Complex atau Diabolik Lovers? jujur, author sempat bingung Subaru yang mana Dimaksud karena Author bukan penggemar anime Harem dan gak tau Subaru yang mana, karena author gak pernah ngapalin nama marganya…

Alex: aku gak pernah nonton yang harem jadi gak tau yang mana…

Riko: Tanya anak Buahmu :v

**Author**: *telpon babunya Rei Kageyama* woi, bocah! Yang namanya Subaru Sakamaki tuh yang mana?

(Rei: yang dari Dibolik Lovers Senpai… emang kenapa senpai nanya itu? Jangan-jangan senpai mulai berpindah jalur?! NOOO! DAME Senpai! Jangan pindah fandom! DX)

**Author**: siapa yang pindah fandom? Ini loh.. ada reviewer-ku yang minta Kise baca puisi cinta ke Kasamatsu-san sambil cosplay jadi Subaru Sakamaki… elu kan tau ane gak pernah ngapalin nama marga karakter yang gak bisa kukopeli… :v

(Rei: yokatta... intinya Senpai gak pindah fandom kan? OwO)

**Author**: ya iyalah… oke, sudah dulu… ane mau lanjut nih acara dulu.. :v

Hyuuga: woi, tunggu thor! Jangan dimatikan! Itu Rei Kageyama kan? Yang nge-Dare gue untuk ciuman sama Kiyoshi itu kan?!

**Author**: #ngangguk-nggaguk doang

Hyuuga: sinikan Hp-mu!

**Author**: asal jangan dibanting… itu ada aset Negara :v

Hyuuga: iya, iya.. *ngambil hp author* Woi! Gue Hyuuga Junpei orang paling ganteng di Seirin(narsis)! Pacarnya Izuki Shun(maunya)! Apa maksud lo nge-kopel gua sama Kiyoshi BAKA itu?

(Rei: tuuut… tuuut… *udah dimatikan*)

Hyuuga: KAMVRET! Dimatikan hp-nya! *bantik hp Author*

**Author**: hp-ku~~! Aset Negara-ku! QAQ *peluk hpnya*

Riko: emang isinya apa sampai ada aset Negara juga… O.o

**Author**: ada gambar-gambar kopel yang simpan disini! QAQ

Trio fujoshi: KENAPA GAK BILANG DARITADI AUTHOR NO BAKA! OAO

**Author**: kan, aku udah bilang ke Hyuuga "jangan dibanting, ada aset Negara" =_=

Hyuuga: bukan salah gue~

**Author**: itu salah elu! Kembalikan seluruh aset Negara gue! DX

Alex: author mulai ngamuk noh… kita pindah yok~

Riko+Momoi: trus ini gimana? =,=

Alex: nanti di ada kok,

Riko+Momoi: oke aja lah… :v

Kise: aku udah siap nih-ssu… boleh baca sekarang-ssu?

Trio fujoshi: hai' douzo~

Kise: **INGIN BERSAMAMU**  
_Puisi Ressa Elia _

Aku tak prnah ingin melupakan dirimu.  
Apalagi benci.  
Sekian masa sekian cerita tlah kita lewati.  
Suka dn duka brsama.

Sungguh berat untk kulupakan.  
Sangat tak mungkin untk benci.  
Karena kau sangat berkesan.  
Karena kau sangat mendalam.

Percayalah kekasihku.  
Hanya satu kau kasihku.  
Dan hanya satu inginku.  
Hidup bersama denganmu.

Kasamatsu: *blushing* Ki-Kise keren… =/=

Kise: eh? Hontou senpai?! Aku keren-ssu? Aishiteru Senpai! *peluk Kasamatsu erat-erat*

Trio fujoshi: *foto KiKasa moment* NEXT!

**By: guest**

**6. Buat KUROKO!****  
****-truth : pilih diantara akashi, aomine dan kagami.**

Momoi: kenapa namaku gak ada~ QAQ

Riko: fandom elu sama kuroko sedikit doang, jadi gak ada disini… :v

Alex: ohh~ ini truth yang membingungkan… hum pilihan yang sulit..

Riko: kok, sulit? O.o

Alex: tentu saja, ini akan menentukan dari fandom mana kopel ini keluar! Aku maunya sih KagaKuro! KAGAKURO IS #1!

Momoi: no, no, no! yang bener itu AOKURO! AOKURO IS REAL!

Riko: aku kopel mana aja bisa~ :v random

Kuroko: kalian semua BERISIK! ^=^ *yandere mode on*

Trio fujoshi: ma-maafkan kami Kuroko-sama! DX

Kuroko: jawabanya KAGAMI-KUN!(Alex: banzai!)

Aomine: jadi Tetsu hubungan kita waktu SMP itu bagaimana?

Kuroko: itu hanyalah hubungan PALSU!

Aomine: *JLEB!

Imayoshi: heehh~ jadi kau pernah berhubungan dengan Kuroko ya? ^_^

Aomine: um-umm.. i-iya pernah sekali! Sekali doang kok, Cuma setahun doang! Akashi noh lebih lama! Dia 2 tahun pacaran dengan Tetsu!

Imayoshi: benarkah~? Aku masih belum percaya… Momoi, benarkah si bodoh Aomine ini hanya setahun pacaran dengan Kuroko? ^_^

Momoi: bohong senpai! Dia 2 tahun pacaran dengan Tetsu-kun! Sedangkan Akashi-kun hanya setahun, itu pun kurang 3 bulan! pelapor

Aomine: TEME SATSUKI no BAKA! Jangan asal ngomong! E-etto Imayoshi-san, itu hanya bohong belaka jangan diperca-

Imayoshi: Susa-kun~ Kekkon shiou~ *peluk Susa

Aomine: WACK! DAME Imayoshi-san! COME BACK TO MEEEE! tumben Aomine fasih bhs. Inggris

Riko: kasihan si Aomine… ditinggal men-duda :v

Momoi: itu sih deritanya… sebentar lagi koleksi Mai-channya pasti dibakar Imayoshi-senpai :v

Alex: turut berduka sebesar-besarnya untuk Imayoshi yang diselingkuhi… *pura-pura nangis

Kagami: ahhh! Kelamaan! Lanjut!

**-dare : pake gaun nikah selama 1 chap dan duduk di pangkuan kagami.******

**Udah itu aja xDD , ditunggu ya!**

Kuroko: dengan senang hati.. kalau perlu bolehkah aku minta kawin dengan Kagami-kun? *ganti baju ala pengantin wanita*

Trio fujoshi: silahkan~! XD

Kagami: *blushing bin mesum bin mupeng

Kuroko: Kagami-kun~ nikahi aku~ dan berikan aku anak-anakmu~ *nada menggoda, duduk dipangkuan Kagami

Hyuuga+Moriyama: (coba Izuki/Shun-chan bisa semenggoda itu) OqO

Kiyoshi: (kapan Hanamiya minta kawin dengan cara begitu?) OqO

Quartet Rakuzan: (seandainya Sei-chan/Akashi-san/Akashi bisa semenggoda itu) OqO

Aomine: (coba tadi Satsuki gak bocorin rahasia gue… pasti Imayoshi-san juga bakalan minta kawin sama gue dengan cara begitu..) =q=

Kise: (coba Kasamatsu-senpai gak Tsundere kayak Midorimacchi, pasti dia sudah menggoda seperti Kurokocchi-ssu) OqO

Midorima: (coba Takao bisa lebih aggressive seperti Kuroko, mungkin sudah kubawa ke pelaminan) =q=

Nijimura: *lirik Haizaki yang gelisah,* kau kenapa?

Haizaki: ni-Nijimura-senpai… ke-kekkon shiou… /

Nijimura: *pervert mode on* ayo kita pulang!

Haizaki: ke-kemana?

Nijimura: kerumahku! Kita buat anak sekarang!

Haizaki: e? Ehh?! *blushing* O/O

Murasakibara: etto, aku sepertinya tidak perlu menjawab… karena kami sudah punya anak.. *nyam, nyam*

Semuanya(kecuali MuraHimu): EEHHHH?!

Alex: that's a surprise for me! Tatsuya's baby?! Ahhh… I'm gonna be grandmother now even I'm still young to have grandchild… ^^

Kagami: you… Murasakibara! What are you doing to my brother?! *brocon kumat*

Murasakibara: eehh? Aku gak ngerti apa yang kaga-chin bicarakan… *nyam, nyam*

Trio fujoshi: *amsih cengo* a-ah.. NEXT!

**Hirato+Hatori**: udah gak ada lagi… -o-

Riko: ehh?! MAJI?! Yah… kukira ada lagi… siapa tau lebih nista lagi #ditempeleng

Momoi: oke! Next! Random Couple! Beri Truth dan Dare untuk semua kopel disini! Boleh straight, Yaoi, ataupun Yuri! XD

Riko: kok, perasaanku chap baru ini ada yang menguntungkan =w=

Momoi: aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa~ =w=

All: See You Next Chapter! XD

**TBC**

**a/n: woho~ akhirnya lanjut~ gara-gara author lagi susah cari wi-fi jadi susah mau lanjut… apa lagi, dengan banyaknya tugas sekolah.. =_=**

**mudahan kalian puas untuk chapert ini~**

**don't be silent reader! Review anda Truth and Dare please! XD**


End file.
